Genji Gloves
Genji Gloves ( or ), also known as Genji, Samurai, Genji Armlet, and Ninja, is a recurring piece of equipment in the series. It is a powerful armor or accessory, depending on the game, and is often obtained by stealing from or defeating Gilgamesh. It is part of Genji equipment. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Genji Gloves is a high-ranked glove that provides 9 Defense, 13 Evade, 2 Weight, and immunity to Poison and Petrify. It can be obtained in the Game Boy Advance or later releases from defeating Gilgamesh, and can be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy II Genji Gloves is the strongest non-character specific arms armor, providing 45 Defense, -47% Evasion, 10% Magic Defense, and -100 Int/Spr. It can be found in Pandaemonium or Arubboth or dropped by White Dragon, Iron Giant, and Steel Giant. Final Fantasy III Genji Gloves is a high-ranked gauntlet found in the Cave of Shadows, equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Dark Knight, and Ninja classes. In the 3D version, it provides 20 Defense, 14 Magic Defense, +4 Strength and Agility, and immunity to Confusion, Petrify, Poison, Toad, Sleep, and Gradual Petrify. In the NES version, it provides 9 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, and 15% Evade. Final Fantasy IV Genji Gloves is a high-ranked gauntlet that provides 8 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, and 3 Magic Evasion. It can be found in Lair of the Father, and is equipped to Kain after the Giant of Babil. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, and Edge. In the 3D remakes, the -10 Evasion has been removed. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Genji Gloves is a high-ranked gauntlet, providing provides 8 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, and -10 Evasion. It can be found at Subterrane, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Edge, Ceodore, Luca, Gekkou, Tsukinowa, Izayoi, Zangetsu, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides 12 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, 6 Weight, and immunity to Toad and Paralyze. It can be stolen from Gilgamesh during the battle at Xezat's Fleet. Final Fantasy VI Genji Glove is a relic that provides +5 Defense as well as allows the user to wield two weapons at once. Due to a bug, damage is reduced by 25% whenever a character equips a Genji Glove, but only one weapon; the damage algorithm was supposed to give this reduction when two weapons are equipped. It can be found in the Returner Hideout, Cave to the Sealed Gate, and Dreamscape, stolen from Dragon and Gilgamesh, and metamorphed from Samurai and Yojimbo. It can be equipped by everyone except Umaro. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides Break Damage Limit, allowing Zack to hit for upwards to 99,999 damage, in addition to having Auto-Critical, allowing Zack to critical all the time. It can be found in mission 9-6-4. Final Fantasy IX Genji Gloves is a high-ranked gauntlet that provides 27 Defense, 17 Magic Defense, +2 Magic, and teaches the ability High Tide. It can be found using a Dead Pepper at the foaming water at the southern tip of the Forgotten Continent and stolen from Lich. It can be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy X Genji Armlet is an armor for Kimahri, obtained when the dominant ability on any armlet is Break HP Limit. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Genji Gloves is an accessory that requires the Genji Armor license to equip, and provides +2 Magick as well as improves the chance of scoring a multiple hits equal to x 1.8%. It can be stolen from Gilgamesh during the first encounter after he has switched weapons three times. In the ''Zodiac versions, Genji Gloves now also adds +3 to Magick and can also be obtained through the Hunt Club and stolen from Judge Bergan in Trial Mode Stage 100. In the Zodiac Age version, the player may only transfer items obtained in Trial Mode up to Stage 99, as there's no auto-save needed for the transfer back to main game after clearing Stage 100. ''Final Fantasy XIII Genji Glove is an accessory that provides Uncapped Damage. It is a reward for missions 51, 62 and 63. If dismantled at max level, it yields a Trapezohedron. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Genji Glove is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Damage +12%, the synthesis ability Warrior Wisdom/Warrior Spirit, and has a Capacity of 70. It can be bought from Chocolina (after patching to latest version) for 10,000 gil, Dark Matter x1, and Scarletite x2. It sells for 5,000 gil. Delicate Genji Glove is an accessory that gives the ability Resist Damage +6%, the synthesis ability Warrior Wisdom/Warrior Spirit, and has a Capacity of 30. It can be bought from Chocolina (after patching to latest version) for 5,000 gil, Genji Glove x1, Succulent Fruit x10, and Malodorous Fruit x5. It sells for 2,500 gil. Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides +2 Physical and Magick Attack, which can only be stolen from Elmdore (PlayStation version) or from Rendezvous mode (PSP or later only). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Genji Armlets is an accessory that provides 5 Attack, 10 Defense, 2 Magic, and 5 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides 10 Defense, 3 Magic, and 5 Resistance. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Exotic Armor C" set. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT A Genji Glove is worn by Locke Cole on his right hand in his default attire, and alludes to Final Fantasy VI in which a character can wield two different weapons when the accessory is equipped, explaining how Locke dual-wields daggers in battle. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''The Final Fantasy Legend The Ninja has a gauntlet icon before its name. It can be bought in the first floor of the Tower. It has 15 Defense and increase Agility by 10. Final Fantasy Legend II The Giant has a gauntlet icon before its name. It can be bought in Final Town for 18000 GP or found in Edo Castle. It gives 10 to defense, add 117 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 26. It also gives Weapon resistance. Final Fantasy Legend III The Samurai has a glove icon before its name. It provides a defense of 9, magic defense of 11, and grants resistance to Petri. It can be bought in Cirrus in Pureland for 18000 GP. Bravely Default Genji Gloves is an accessory that provides +9 M.DEF and +2 M.DEF. It can be found in Mythril Mines (blue chest) and Dimension's Hasp, or dropped from Alternis Dim. Bravely Second: End Layer Genji Gloves is an accessory that increase P.DEF by 9 and M.DEF by 2. It can be found in Via Celestio. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Genji Glove is an accessory, obtained as Gilgamesh's Trust Master. It provides ATK +10%, MAG +10%, and enables Dual Wield. Gallery Genji Gloves FFIII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy III. Genjiglove.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Genji Glove Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFX Armor - Armlet 5.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFT Genji Glove.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Genji Armlets.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO Genji Gloves (V).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFV. FFRK Genji Gloves FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Genji Gloves FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Genji Gloves FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Genji Gloves FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Genji Glove FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Genji Gloves.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Arm armor Category:Gauntlets